


Tuesday, Tribeca

by ThePartyAfterYouLeft



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePartyAfterYouLeft/pseuds/ThePartyAfterYouLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power and control aren't just professional skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday, Tribeca

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot of total smut as I work on the next chapters of my longer story. It's A/O, though certainly not as I've ever written them before. It sprung from a conversation with The Best Beta Ever, about the many different types of smut. This is an experiment from me-a first-person POV written in the present tense-and the tone is, well...different. Never hurts to try, right?

I left the hotel in Tribeca a little after 10. I'd arranged early check in, and stopped by to make a few necessary arrangements in the room. This has been on my mind for days, maybe even weeks. There is never enough time anymore, every waking hour taken up by work, so I'm going to make time. I miss you—need you—and I intend to remedy that today. A quick call to Ellen assured me that you would be free for lunch, and by the time 11:30 rolled around, I'm eager to put my plan into action. You picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Cabot." You always answer that way. It's stiff and formal, and I know that's the demeanor you need to project. Fortunately, it's also damn sexy, so I play along.

"Benson," I reply.

"Hey, you."

"What's for lunch? I'm right outside your office and I'm hungry." It occurred to me that I might have to argue with you to leave work behind for even a little while.

I could tell from your voice that you were taken aback—even though we work near one another, work is too busy most days for even an actual lunch, much less this kind of lunch. Surprise is good, though, and you turned the tables right away by deciding not to ask any questions. Maybe all of the usual MO's are out the window.

"I'll be out in five minutes." Just the sound of your voice makes me wet. Like clockwork, you come walking down the steps of Hogan Place exactly five minutes later, and the look on your face said you knew we weren't going out for Thai.

You slide in the car and kiss me before you say a single word. I reach a strong hand to the back of your blonde head, and force our mouths together, hard. Your hot, wet kisses are perfect, but—badge or no—sitting in the NO PARKING lane outside your office would not do. The hotel is 10 minutes away, and I plan to have you for lunch.

One more deep kiss, so needy—your full, soft lips parted, welcoming me. As we breathe each other in hungrily, I take your right hand in mine, and place it on my thigh. Long fingers start crawling immediately, inching up toward that seam in the crotch of my tight black jeans. You expect to find wet heat—it's obvious something special is happening, and you know the planning alone would have made me incredibly hot. You're surprised by something else, though.

As your fingers reach the top of my thigh, you feel the head of a dildo and you let out a little sound that's half-gasp and half-moan. I don't know if it's shock, or desire, and I don't care. Your hand immediately turns over, palm facing me, and you grasp my cock in your hand. I'm packing for you—no time to waste.

I whisper my intentions. "I've checked in to a hotel, I've put anything we'd need in arm's reach of that big bed, and I've got plans for you."

You moan into my mouth as you fondle the hard silicone toy. I feel it, such a maddening pressure on my clit, but I'm in charge here and I won't let you take over, no matter how damn good your hands feel. I remove your hand, and kiss your pouty lips one more time, and then turn my attention to the steering wheel.

"We're going to go someplace close, baby. And as soon as we're alone, I want you down on your knees for me. You have to be patient for just a few minutes."

You nod. You haven't spoken since you slid into this car, and that's okay. Your brain needs time to catch up to this, I'm sure.

I pull away from the curb and head to the hotel. Eyes on the road, my hand on your leg. At the first stoplight we come to, I reach over and push my hand up your short skirt.

"You are so fucking wet for me, Alex. Such a good girl." You thrive on praise, I know, but am still surprised when I feel you become even warmer and wetter. I can feel it through your panties, feel it in the way you take less than 2 seconds to lift your hips and push into my hand. The light turns green, and I need to drive. I pull my hand back and lift it to my face, smelling your desire on my fingers, looking at you out of the corner of my eye. We're almost there, and I can hardly wait.

We hand the car off to the valet when we arrive, and I guide you into the hotel lobby and through to the elevators. We step in when the doors slide open—a brief wait for an elevator mercifully devoid of other passengers—and hit the button for the 15th floor. It's a quick ride—you're contemplating stepping toward me, but I stop you with a raised hand. "Just a few seconds, baby."

Surprisingly obedient, you stay where you are, your eyes are taking in everything, and I know what to do. I reach down and take hold of the cock nestled in my pants, stroking the length of it through the denim as you watch, eyes darkened by lust to a mesmerizing ultramarine.

Arriving on 15, I exit the lift and turn right, leading the way down the long hall to the room. I reach a hand behind me, waggling it in the small of my back until I feel you grab hold. When we arrive, I stop and hand you the keycard.

"Are you ready for this, my baby?"

"I am," you reply.

I position you between me and the door, facing the silver numbers—1538—and step so close behind you that you can feel this stiff cock against your ass. I press into you a bit, a taste of what's to come, and I lean over to whisper into your ear.

"Before you open this door, I'll tell you what's going to happen. I've strapped this cock on just for you, and I'm going to bury it deep inside you, honey. First, though, I have to see your beautiful mouth wrapped around me, taking me in. Do you think you can do that?" My voice is low and my breath tickles the hair behind your ears.

You nod, not turning around. I do feel your hips move, and your ass grind against me.

"That's very sexy, Alex. I like a little push back, you know. But don't try to do that again today, do you hear me? I'm running this show."

Another nod, and a very quiet response. "Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, then, sweetheart," I tell you. "If you want to say no, now's the time. We'll go back downstairs, and we'll have lunch, and I'll take you back to work. No harm, no foul. But if you open that door, Alex, you will do exactly what I tell you. Understood?"

Your head doesn't move, and you are silent. Nothing happens for a few seconds, though it seems longer. Then I feel your right hand move, and I hear the familiar click and whirr of the electronic locks before you lift your other hand to push the door open.

You're mine.

We walk into the room—I've got a single lamp on and the drapes pulled. We need privacy for this.

As soon as the door closes, you walk to the center of the room and turn around, awaiting my instructions. Such a good girl, you are. I step to you, and caress your cheek with my hand, before kissing you gently on those perfect lips. I could do this all day, you know. But it isn't what you need, and it's not why I brought you here.

I take a few steps back, and look you up and down. My hand is on my crotch again, positioning my cock, tracing the outline of it with my finger as you struggle, not sure if you want to watch my face or my hands.

"This cock is for you, baby, but only if you want it. You understand that, right?"

You nod. I wait.

"You have to say it, Al. You have to tell me that you understand me."

Your voice comes out as a low, husky whisper. If I had any doubts how turned on you are, they're gone. That voice tells me all I need to know, and it's so damn sexy I feel a flood of heat in my pussy at the sound of it.

"I understand, Olivia. I have to prove that I want it."

"And?"

"And I have to prove that I deserve it," you finish.

"That's right, babe," I tell you. "And I know you don't have all day for lunch. So let's not waste any time, okay?"

You nod again, and just the slightest smile is on the corners of your mouth.

"You like that, do you?" I ask. You allow a slightly larger smile to serve as your confirmation. "I've got something else you'll like. Take off your clothes, and get on your knees."

The smile disappears immediately, though not, I think, because you're unhappy. I'm pretty sure you're going to enjoy this quite a bit. You take your clothes off—not too fast, dragging it out a little, just enough to test me. You know I wasn't kidding—there's not enough time to waste. When you're done, you kneel down, so obediently, next to a pile of your rumpled clothes. I walk toward you, and the anticipation on your face is so damn sexy I could come just thinking about it. I walk past you to the bed, grabbing a pillow before I come back. Holding my hand out to help you stand, I put the pillow on the floor, and then guide you to kneel back down on it.

You look a bit surprised. I always have my motives, and sometimes a small, unexpected kindness is a means to an end. I need you to be as comfortable as possible while you go down on me. "It's time to make me happy, so I can make you happy," I say. "Unzip these jeans and see what I've got just for you." You unbutton the brass button, and tug the zipper down, to find that I don't have any panties on. Instead, I'm wearing that thong harness, all black straps and silver fastenings. You start to tug my pants down, but I stop you for just a second.

I lean over so that our faces are close together, and reach my right hand down into your curls. You shudder a little as my fingers trail over your clit, and I'm very pleased by what I find there.

"You are wet for me, pretty girl," I say. "You're definitely going to earn your treat today. So now, I want you to pull this cock out for me."

You do, lowering the jeans ever so slightly, and as the head of the dildo springs free, I take my hand that I just trailed through your folds, and I coat the silicone with your sweet honey.

"There," I say. "That's a start. You can make it much wetter, can't you? I want you to take this in your mouth, baby. Taste yourself on it and get it nice and wet before I fuck you with it, and get me nice and wet so I can come while I'm fucking you."

Despite no outward sign that you heard me, I'm sure you did. Those enticing lips of yours are wrapped around the head of my dick, and your fist closes around the shaft immediately, bumping it against my clit just perfectly as you move your mouth up and down. The strap is stimulating that sensitive skin on my ass, and this is already heaven.

You are doing such a good job. I offer words of encouragement and praise as you trail your tongue up the underside, and then take the whole thing into your mouth. You look up at me occasionally, and my knees buckle a bit every time. I've never in my life seen anything as hot. I need something more, though. I reach my hand out and still your head, which has been moving up and down in an intoxicating rhythm. You look up, mouth still full of me, and wait to see what I want.

Slowly, I move both hands to the sides of your head, and my quizzical look is perfectly understood. You nod, and I know you trust me. I'll be gentle, but I need to fuck that sweet mouth for just a moment.

Holding the sides of your head, only the slightest touch to guide you, I begin to move my hips as you take me in, over and over. Watching this cock disappear into your mouth is so fucking hot, baby. I don't have any idea why I waited this long to take what I wanted so badly.

This feels incredible. I could come this way, I'm sure of it, but that's not the plan. After a few minutes of riding that edge while you suck me off, I pull out of your mouth. You look disappointed for a moment, until I lean over and kiss you, and you devour my mouth as hungrily as you took my cock a moment ago.

I rise back up, and offer you both hands to stand as well. I lay you back on the bed, and reach both hands under your knees, pulling your legs up against me on either side of my hips. Your legs are spread and I can see how wet you are. I'm not asking today. I'm taking.

I bend my knees a little, and just reach down with one hand to guide my cock into you. Just one slow, deep push and I'm all the way inside. Your knees are grasping my hips, pulling me even closer, and I hold onto your legs as I start thrusting inside of you. Your sexy moan as I slip all the way in is echoed each time I slide the full length out and then back, as deep as it will go. Your hands are holding your breasts, pinching and twisting your gorgeous nipples, and from where I'm standing it's quite a show.

You're close already, I can tell. The little noises you make. You start to beg.

"Please, Olivia. I need to come for you."

I stop and pull out.

"No, I told you, baby. I'm in charge here. You'll come when I want you to come, and how I want you to come, and this isn't it."

You look at me, nodding. What else can you do, after all? You did promise. I can tell from the look on your face that you're afraid I'll stop fucking you.

Don't worry, baby. I love to be deep inside you, and I'm going to keep fucking you, long and hard.

I push back in with one thrust, as deep as you need me, and slowly work my way up to a rhythm again. After a couple of minutes, your hips are moving in perfect timing with my thrusts, and I can tell from your moans that you're very close to coming.

I whisper to you, "This isn't how you're going to come, sweet girl. I've got something else in mind." You nod, distractedly, even as your hips are rolling and your breathing is shallow. I should stop, is what I should do. But no, I think this is a good time to test you.

I keep fucking you, bending my knees just a bit to slam up into you, give you that deep burn you love so much. Wih every thrust, I'm still whispering:

"Don't you dare come, Alex Cabot. Don't you dare come this way."

"Ride that edge for me, honey."

"You come when I tell you to come."

You're doing a good job, too. Biting your lip to stay focused and to stay on that edge, but at the same time your body is telegraphing your needs and desires. I can feel your pussy clenching already, milking this cock inside you, trying anything you can to take me deeper inside. When I see a hand start to creep toward your curls, fingers just dying to stroke your own clit, the game is up, sweet baby.

At the exact same time I pull out of you completely, I smack your ass, hard, with my open palm.

"No, Alex. Not. Yet."

I know you, and I know your face, and your reactions. You want to whimper, not from any pain, but from sheer desire. That smack of skin on skin just lit a fire under you and you're about to die. You want to beg me to keep fucking you, to go down on you, to just please, please, please let you come. You know better, though, and you know if you just do as you're told, it will all be worth it.

I reach down and pull you up from the bed. You stand there beside me, and when I look behind you into the mirror on the wall, I can see a pink spot on your ass, the color of a blush, where I put my hand on you. While you watch, knowing better than to touch me, I pull off my shirt, and drop my jeans to the floor, leaving me in only a black bra and a harness.

I yank the covers completely off the mattress, throwing them onto the floor at the foot of the bed. You look and realize I've already had these linens off earlier today. Damn hotel beds are useless to me, and I've brought along a special pair of supple leather cuffs that are linked to one another by a cord that is secured under the mattress. If you can't keep your hand off your clit, I'm going to tie you up and fuck you and you won't have any choice.

"Get up there, honey." Despite being soft, my voice is unmistakably serious, and you climb right up and lay down on your back. I climb on too, and straddle you. I take your right hand first, and fasten the leather around It like a bracelet before I immobilize your right hand, too.

I'm sitting above you, and our eyes are locked. "Listen, baby," I begin. "There's a time and a place for everything. Now is not the time for that. You are mine, and your ass is mine, and all that wet heat is mine, and that clit is mine, too. I'll make you come when I'm ready to make you come, and the more cooperative you are, the sooner that will be. No hands. Got it?"

You nod, and your pupils are dilated, your mouth open just a bit. Your chest is flushed red with desire, and your nipples are so tempting, milky skin capped off by hard nipples the color of burnt sienna. I can't resist. I lean over and take them into my mouth, first one, then the other. Long licks, hard bites, sucking you in. Your breasts are beautiful. I love them, and I love how you seem to feel every touch deep inside you, in the smooth muscles that line your tight pussy.

It's captivating. I can barely look away, but time is of the essence. There will be ample opportunity later for leisure and exploration. Before I go on, I have just one more thing to say to you.

"I'm going to fuck you, baby," I promise. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, and so deep, that you'll be begging me to let you come. And I will let you come, when I'm damn good and ready."

I situate myself between your legs, spreading your knees apart, admiring the tableau before me. Your arms restrained, your breasts moving tantalizingly up and down with every ragged breath, your pussy so wet, the sweet scent of you in the air. I scoot back, and lean down for just a moment. I need to taste you—can't leave any sensory input unexplored, can I?

One long, slow lick up your folds, from your entrance to your clit. My face is covered with your honey, and I go back for more. A few more long licks, then several minutes of short, firm passes over your clit. You're writhing, full of want and need, and it's so hot I can't stand it. I get back up on my knees, and take my cock in hand. I'm in the perfect spot, dragging the head of it through you, then using it to circle your clit so damn slowly. Over and over, just teasing your entrance, moving up through all that perfection, and onto your clit again. Your hips push up into me. I know it's involuntary, because I can see how hard you're concentrating, trying not to come but on that edge for such a long time. I use my free hand to grasp your breasts, each in turn, squeezing hard, watching your face as that painful pleasure shoots through you. I need to move my own hips. I lay the cock along side your slit, and rest the head of it on your clit. You're wet and swollen for me. I start to move slowly, just rubbing that silicone slowly through your folds and bumping your clit, and I can tell you like it.

I've been teasing, building you up, and you've been patient, for the most part. Finally, I stop moving, and look at you. When your eyes open, and you focus on me, I have an offer for you.

"You're a good girl, and I know you could last much longer, Alex," I say. You're nodding. "Yes, you can do anything you set your mind to."

You sigh, not sure if you really can last any longer, or if you even want to. Anticipation is a double-edged sword for you, and I can see you weighing the urgency you feel against the delayed gratification you love. I decide to let you off the hook, just this once.

"I know you have a meeting this afternoon, and I have to get you back to work. After that meeting, you can play sick and come back and make love to me all afternoon. But now? We can't wait, honey. So, I'll give you one chance to decide how this scene will play out. Tell me, quickly baby, what do you want?"

You look up at me, your eyes heavy with arousal, and you finally speak.

"I want you to fuck me, hard, and I want to come."

"I can do that."

In less than ten seconds I've pushed back inside you, and I'm moving my hips, fucking you so deep and so hard that you're moaning with every movement I make. I pick up the pace, using my leverage to get deeper inside you than I've ever been. I'm pounding you, and with each thrust your body moves, and your breasts shake, and you let out the sexiest little noises.

"Oh."

"Yes."

"More."

"Oh, God, Olivia."

After a few more minutes, feeling your desire keep ramping up and knowing how long you've been riding the edge, I speak again.

"Al, honey, open your eyes and look at me."

You do, locking your luminous crystal-blue eyes on me.

"You're going to come for me," I tell you. "Ready?"

You just nod, and I continue fucking you, faster and somehow harder with each passing minute. Finally, in time with my hips, I slip one finger into your mouth, and when you suck hard on it I feel a tug under this dildo. I take my wet finger and start circling your clit. Just a minute, no more than two, and I can see you're beyond ready.

"Alex, baby. Come for me," I tell you. I don't have to say it twice. Your orgasm thunders through you, starting deep in your core and rolling out through your limbs, energy shooting out the ends of your fingers like lightning sparking. I keep fucking you, rolling my hips, and working your clit, coaxing every last wave out of you. When the clenching and contracting subside, I reach up and undo your wrists, one at a time. But I don't pull out of you, not yet.

I belong here, inside your pussy, between your knees, wrapped up in your legs, supporting myself with my hands as I sink into you one last time, pushing all the way in. I finally collapse onto you, feeling your arms encircle me and the wonderful softness of your skin. We kiss for what seems like several minutes before I lean over, rolling you with me as I land on my back on the bed.

You're on top of me, and I'm holding you close, rubbing your arms, getting the blood flowing again. We lie there for a few minutes, me still inside you, kissing and whispering and cuddling. I reluctantly look at the clock.

"Time to get going, babe."

You sit up slowly, straddling me, and a look of pure lust fills your eyes.

"Is it?" You say lazily. Then you move your hips, just a bit, still full of this hard cock and still soaking wet. I moan, my own pussy wet and needy, and the sensations flowing through me as you begin to slowly ride me. I don't have an answer for you. I know I should take you back, but I'm spellbound, watching you pull and twist at your nipples as you grind down on me. Finally, you answer your own question.

"I think so," you say, that sexy voice of yours thick with desire both recently satisfied and yet-to-be-fulfilled. I have no willpower when it comes to you.

"Think so what?" I ask. I'm in a haze.

You lift up and back down, knowing I'll have to watch as that dildo slides in and out of you. You finally put your hand on my chin, lifting my face. Our eyes meet again.

"I think," you say. "That it's definitely time to get going, babe." Your hips never stop moving the whole time.

#


End file.
